The present invention relates to a method of providing support for ceramic articles during firing of the articles.
Ceramic articles have previously been supported during firing in a furnace or kiln by supports which may be referred to as setters. These supports have been utilized to maintain the ceramic article in a desired shape or configuration during firing of the article at relatively high temperatures.
If the ceramic articles are electronic components or are to be used in association with electronic components, the supports may be constructed as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,350,551 and/or 7,125,600. If the ceramic articles are dinnerware or similarly shaped articles, the supports may be constructed in the manner disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,948,594 and/or 5,174,752. If the ceramic articles are cores for use in the casting of blades or vanes for turbine engines, the supports may be constructed in the manner disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,219,328 and/or 5,465,780.